playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake Michael, Trevor, and Franklin Article
Michael de Santa, Trevor Phillips, and Franklin Clinton are the main protagonists of Grand Theft Auto V and are playable characters in PlayStation All-Stars Combat Arena. Their Minions include: Lester Crest, Wade Hebert, and Lamar Davis. Biography YOU FORGET A THOUSAND THINGS EVERY DAY. MAKE THIS ONE OF THEM. ''' Ten years after faking his death, former bank robber, Michael catches a former gang member, Franklin, attempting to repossess his son's new vehicle. After getting his revenge on the car dealer, Michael soon develops a friendship with Franklin and the two become partners in a jewelry store heist. Following the heist, MIchael's old associate, Trevor, recongizes his friend on the news and tracks him down. After a few rocky robberies and heated arguments, Michael, Trevor, and Franklin put their skills together to commit the most dynamic heists in San Andreas' history. '''THE LEGACY OF MICHAEL, TREVOR, AND FRANKLIN *''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Arcade Opening The trio have banded together to pull off another heist after the events of Grand Theft Auto V. They manage to rob a high-security bank in an unknown city. Michael and Franklin manage to hold off security as they wait for Trevor to airlift the score from a Cargobob military chopper. However, an unknown group makes their way through the bank and shoots down Trevor's helicopter before throwing gas grenades and making off with the money. Trevor parachutes to the scene in a gas mask and helps his unconscious allies escape. After getting back on their feet, the trio has Lester Crest locate the group that made the jump on them and they set out to get back their score. Rival Name: Johnny Gat Reason: Johnny is revealed to have been in charge of the team that crashed the trio's heist, and the three prepare to fight. Johnny reveals to have super powers, but the trio challenges him anyway. Connection: Grand Theft Auto and Saints Row have often been compared to each other in many ways due to the two series' open-world gameplay and criminal/gangster theme. Both Johnny and the three GTA protagonists have robbed banks, and the stories of both Grand Theft Auto V and Saints Row: The Third begin with a bank heist. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, the trio make their way to Los Santos where they recover their lost score. After dividing the score, the three once again go their separate ways. Michael returns to his family and takes them to the premiere of Meltdown 2, Franklin goes to a Los Santos Customs to modify his motorcycle, and Trevor returns to Blaine County where he goes on a rampage, utilizing the power he absorbed from Polygon Man. Gameplay Similar to Joel & Ellie, all three protagonists are playable together, although instead of being seen on-screen at all times, only one character is playable at a time, although they may be swapped at any time during a match. They share a few attacks from their predecessor, Niko Bellic, but they also possess their own unique skills. All three characters share the same moves and aerial & moves. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Advanced Melee' - The characters will perform a three-hit combo before kicking the opponent forward. Pressing while turning around will also make the characters elbow any opponents behind them in the face before beginning the assault. *'Weapon Combo' - + The characters run forward and attack the opponent with a small weapon in a four-hit combo. Michael will attack with a crowbar, Trevor attacks with a nightstick, and Franklin attacks with a knife. *'Tear Gas' - + The character will toss a canister into the air. After a few moments, it will release a gas that temporaily causes opponents to move as if they were blinded. *'Batting Assault' - + The characters will swing a baseball bat to knock an opponent to the ground, and can continue to assault them in a three-hit combo. *'Super Punch' - (Air) The character will perform an explosive punch *'Aerial Weapon Assault' - + (Air) The characters will attack with their melee weapon while in the air, limited to a three-hit combo. *'Aerial Tear Gas' - + (Air) The characters will toss the tear gas can while in the air, yielding the same effects as the ground version. *'Batters Down!' - + (Air) The characters will swing the baseball bat downward as they fall. center (Triangle Moves, All) *'SMG' - (Air) (Aimable) The characters will fire a SMG in any direction while falling. *'Bullpup Shotgun' - + (Air) The characters fire a few rounds from a pump action shotgun *'Carbine Rifle' - + (Air) The characters shoot a carbine rifle upward. *'Grenade Launcher '- + (Air) (Aimable) The characters will fire a grenade launcher downward. The grenade fired may roll across the ground before exploding. center (Triangle Moves, Michael) *'Bar Cutter' - Michael pulls out an acedylene welding torch and can use it to burn opponents *'Friend Request'- + Michael will toss a suitcase that can be picked up by other players. Pressing + again will make Michael make a phone call, causing the suitcase to explode. *'Tennis' - + Michael pulls out a tennis racket and can launch tennis balls at the opponents, causing a bit of damage. *'Righteous Slaughter' + Michael fires three shots of a pistol, and proceeds to fire a minigun. center (Triangle Moves, Trevor) *'Stun Gun' - Trevor fires a shot from a stun gun, electrocuting opponents as they are rendered motionless. *'Gas Attack' - + Trevor shoots a gas pump, causing a small explosion with high knockback. *'Bottle Toss' - + Trevor will toss empty bottles at the opponents. Occasionally, one of them will be a molotov that may set fire to opponents. *'Happy Trails' - + Trevor pulls out a jerry can and is able to pour a gasoline trail if the player continues to hold while moving. While the gasoline is on the stage, players can press + again to ignite the trail, causing a trail of flames to burn for a few seconds. center (Triangle Moves, Franklin) *'Pistol .50' - Franklin can fire up to five shots from this high-knockback pistol. *'Assassination' - + Franklin will shoot opponents with the heavy sniper rifle. *'Sticky Bomb' - + Franklin tosses stick bomb into the air, and it will stick to any surface it lands on, including opponents. Franklin is able to throw a total of three sticky bombs. Pressing + again will detonate the bombs once the maximum has been reached. *'BZ Gas Grenade' - + Franklin will roll a gas grenade across the stage. After a few seconds, it will release gas that causes any opponent to fall asleep for a few seconds. Franklin will don a gas mask that makes him immune to its effects, although Michael and Trevor could still be affected if players switch to them. center (Circle Moves, All) *'Character Switch: Michael/Unique attack'- Players switch to Michael/use Michael's unique attack *'Character Switch: Trevor/Unique attack' - + Players switch to Trevor/use Trevor's unique attack *'Character Switch: Franklin/Unique attack' - + Players switch to Franklin/use Franklin's unique attack *'Character Ability' - + Different for each character, this will allow the characters to trigger a special power-up that only the one chosen has access to. *'Grenade' - (Air) (Can be held/Aimable) The characters will toss a grenade. Players can charge this attack and aim which direction the grenade will go. If players hold the attack for too long, the grenade will explode, causing harm to themselves. *'Shotgun' - + (Air) The characters will fire rounds from a shotgun. They can fire up to three shots. *'Parachute' - + (Air) The character will glide via parachute and will kick opponents while in the air *'Bullet Shower' - + (Air) While gliding via parachute, the character will fire from an automatic pistol. center (Circle Moves, Michael) *'Kale Boost'- Michael drinks a glass of kale (green juice), boosting his AP by a few points. *'Switch to Trevor' - + Michael switches to Trevor *'Switch to Franklin' - + Michael switches to Franklin *'Bullet Time' - + Michael's special ability, in contrast to its counterpart in GTA V, allows him to move and shoot at a higher speed, and increases the knockback of his gun attacks. center (Circle Moves, Trevor) *'Switch to Michael'- Trevor switches to Michael *'Paleto Score' - + Trevor dons heavy armor and wields a minigun, slowing his movement while altering his moveset. ** moves make Trevor swing the minigun like a melee weapon ** moves make Trevor fire the minigun continiously for 5 seconds **Pressing + will make Trevor drop the minigun, lose his armor, and return to his regular moveset **Pressing or + will make Trevor switch to Michael or Franklin, respectively. *'Switch to Franklin' - + Trevor switches to Franklin *'Rampage!' - + Trevor becomes angry, giving his attacks higher knockback and increasing his own knockback resistance. center (Circle Moves, Franklin) *'Switch to Michael'- Franklin switches to Michael *'Switch to Trevor'- + Franklin switches to Trevor *'Vehicle Handling' - + Franklin gets on his motorcycle and is able to drive it around the stage, slightly altering his moveset. ** moves make Franklin dash forward while performing a wheelie ** moves make Franklin perform a drive-by with an automatic pistol **Pressing + will make Franklin get off the motorcycle and return to his regular moveset **Pressing or + will make Franklin switch to Michael or Trevor, respectively. *'Get 'Em, Chop' - + Franklin will summon Lamar's dog, Chop, who will attack all opponents for a brief amount of time. While Chop is on the stage, Players can press + again to make Franklin throw a baseball, changing the direction that Chop will attack. (Throws) *'Off the Bridge' - or The characters will throw the opponent as if pushing them off of a bridge. *'Fore!' - The characters will hit the opponent upward with a golf club *'Fetch!' - Chop appears and tackles the opponent to the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Eye in the Sky' (Level 1): A low-flying helicopter appears. The character shoots the pilot with a sniper rifle, causing it to crash onto the stage, KO-ing any opponent in the wreckage. Players can also be KO-ed by this if they are caught up in the crash. *'Complications' (Level 2): Franklin and Michael appear in the truck that Franklin tried to repossess from Michael's son, Jimmy, as Michael forces Franklin to drive. Given full access to Franklin's special ability, all opponents will move slowly as players are able to run them down for 5 seconds. *'Three's Company' (Level 3): A cutscene plays in which Michael drops down the side of a skyscaper via a wire tied to a helicopter flown by Trevor. Michael breaks through a window and takes a pedestrian hostage as the opponents run into the building. Players are then able to control their characters in a unique way. ** or will make MIchael shoot at the opponents with his pistol **Pressing will make players switch to Franklin and allow them to kill opponents with a sniper rifle from another building using or . Players can also switch back to MIchael with . Taunts (Michael) *'Know me!: '''Michael points his finger in an angry manner, saying "Eyefind me, punk. I run this place!" *'Bad Sport:' Michael throws a game controller across the stage as he yells in anger. *'Clean-Up:' Michael mops the floor and says "How'd I end up here?" Taunts (Trevor) *'Bad Music: Trevor breaks a street performer's guitar on the ground. *'''The Master: Trevor jokingly does random kung fu poses. *'Scooter Brother:' Trevor briefly drives around on a scooter, saying "Scooter brother! Where's my scoooter-brother?" Taunts (Franklin) *'Here, boy: '''Franklin attempts to call Chop, but Chop refuses. *'Workout:' Franklin does a few push-ups. *'Snack:' Franklin eats from a bag of chips. Quotes from ''PlayStation All-Stars *When Selected: **MIchael: "Let's get started." **Trevor: "My favorite pasttime: mindless violence!" **Franklin: "Things are about to go down." *Item Pick-up: **Michael: "I guess this will work." **Michael: "This looks like something from one of Jimmy's games." **Michael: "Yeah, this should do the trick." **Trevor: "Well, look at we got here!" **Trevor: "I bet I could sell this." **Trevor: "It's nothing like what we got at Trevor Phillips Industries, but it'll do." **Franklin: "This is what I'm talking about." **Franklin: "I hope Chop don't chew on this." **Franklin: "This looks better than anything LD could get." *Using Eye in the Sky: **Michael: "Sorry, pal." **Trevor: "And down goes the bird!" **Franklin: "Tough luck, homie." *Using Complications: **Michael: "I want you drive as fast as you can." **Franklin: "Yo, are you for real?" *Using Three's Company: **Trevor: "Easy down there, Townsley." **Michael: "I need some cover here, Frank." **Franklin: "I got you, homie." *Successful KO: **Trevor: "Computer gamers with their computer rigs. All they do is cry. They will never get the game." **Michael: "You forget a thousand things every day. Make this one of them." **Franklin: "You should have done what we said." **Trevor: "10 points!" **Trevor: "Squish!" **Trevor: "You could have been my scooter brother!" **TBA *Respawn: **Trevor: "You can't settle down, can you, Mike?" **MIchael: "You're picking up the tab for this, T." **Franklin: "You dawgs are crazy." **Trevor: "You ruin everything for everyone!" **Trevor: "You're all dead!" **Trevor: "You're going to die!" **Franklin: "That's not cool, dawg." **Franklin: "No, you gonna get yours!" **Michael: "I swear if you fall to your death, I'm gonna kill you!" **Michael: "You make me wanna puke." Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Michael rides on-screen on a bicycle and dismounts the bike as Trevor and Franklin walk on-screen to join him. Franklin walks on-screen with Chop as Michael and Trevor are seen following him. Trevor is seen harassing a woman trying to take a photo by putting himself in the picture. He walks away as he meets up with Michael and Franklin. A Google Earth-styled map zooms in on Michael, Trevor, and Franklin as they walk forward with their respective weapons seen in their artwork. Michael holds an automatic rifle, Trevor has a baseball bat, and Franklin has a pistol. Winning Screen The three characters are seen together looking down at the camera,which appears to be in the back of a car as the three characters slam the trunk shut. The three characters go their separate ways. Michael and Franklin have a drink as Trevor is seen doing victory poses in the background. The three characters drive off in a car as sirens are heard in the background. Losing Screen Only Michael is seen lying on the ground as the screen desaturates and says "Wasted" in red letters. The three characters turn on each other, fighting amongst themselves. Trevor covers his face in disappointment, Franklin covers his mouth as if coughing, and Michael covers his ears. Trevor angrily yells at the other two as he storms off screen. Results Screen Victory (Michael): Michael appears in the same pose as his artwork. Victory (Trevor): Trevor is seen doing kung fu poses and laughing. Victory (Franklin): Franklin is seen with Chop, occasionally petting him. Loss: Each character walks on and off-screen, posing as if they were taking mugshots. Idle Animations Michael stands with both hands holding a pistol in a battle ready stance. He will occasionally check his phone for messages. Franklin stands in the Stealth Mode stance from GTA V, holding a pistol in his right hand. He will occasionally stretch as if preparing for a triathlon. Trevor stands in a battle ready stance holding his pistol in his right hand. He will occasionally look around qucikly, as if running from the police. Victory Theme *Default Theme *No Happy Endings (Wanted Level Theme) *North Yankton Memories Costumes 'Three-Man Army' Michael, Trevor, and Franklin's default outfits from Grand Theft Auto V. 'Episodes from Liberty City' Michael wears Niko Bellic's outfit, Trevor wears Johnny Klebitz' outfit, and Franklin wears Luis Lopez' outfit. 'Classic Criminals' Michael, Trevor, and Franklin appear dressed as Tommy Vercetti, Claude, and Carl Johnson, respectively. Category:Blog posts